


When I'm Gone

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: Goodbye Internet [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, mostly cute stuff, refference to the last work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's series of short letters to Phil. Read part one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.Song credit to Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance

**_While I was there on the day they sold the cause for the queen_ **

_Dear Phil,_  
_When I'm gone please remember to close the cupboards. We don't want you splitting your head on the end of one AGAIN._  
_Love, Dan_

**_and when the lights all went out we watched our lives on the screen_ **

_Dear Phil,_  
_When I'm gone remember to wear your coat. You get sick too easily._  
_Love, Dan._

_**I hate the ending myself but it started with an alright scene**  
_

_Dear Phil,_  
_When I'm gone go out more often. Try and find someone new. Go to the places we made memories and make more._  
_Love, Dan._

**_It was the roar of the crowd that gave me heartache to sing_ **

_Dear Phil,_  
_When I'm gone don't stop watching anime. I know how much you love it and I don't want to be the reason you stopped._  
_Love, Dan._

**_It was a lie when they smiled and said you wont feel a thing_ **

_Dear Phil,_  
_When I'm gone, will you talk to your friends? You tend to shut people out when you're upset and you have to talk about it at some point._  
_Love, Dan._

**_and as we ran from the cops we laughed so hard it would sting_ **

_Dear Phil,_  
_When I'm gone throw away that awful cologne I got in Japan. There's no use in keeping it around plus it smells like Satan's arm pit._  
_Love, Dan._

**_If im so wrong, how can you listen all night long?_ **

_Dear Phil,_  
_When I'm gone try and learn new things. Go on learning animal facts, pick up a book and enjoy it._  
_Love, Dan._

**_Now will it matter long after i'm gone? because you never learned a goddamn thing._ **

_Dear Phil,_  
_When I'm gone be happy. it wasnt your fault that I had to leave. Remember to smile and laugh because before you know it, its going to be too late. I love you with all of my heart. You don't need me to be you. It isn't always just 'Dan and Phil' sometimes its just 'Dan' or 'Phil' always remember to be you without remorse._

_Love, Dan._

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to ease the pain I caused with Leaving You. i hope it fulfilled its purpose :)


End file.
